It's just a good book
by runtineyrunaway
Summary: Wanda reads the twilight series and bella reads the host. When a universal Accident accures their worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

Wanda POV

Wanda POV

_He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand._

_Where it would stay – conceivably for the rest of eternity._

I read the words silently sighing in contentment as the final sentences on the page ended the second to last chapter of my book. I had currently been captivated by one of the few happy love stories from before the invasion.

So captivated in fact that I did not hear the presence of another being in the room, till his arms rapped around my waist.

"Oh, Ian you scared me," I said through a staggered breath.

"Sorry," he grinned. "What is it that has your captured your unproved attention?"

I squirmed in his arms trying to be sublet as I hid the book under the blanket next to me on the bed. Unfortunately it was not sublet enough. One of Ian's hands slide under the blanket as well to retrieve it. While his other arm was still rapped around my waist restring me now.

Pulling the book out he groaned in disappointment. "Oh, not you to Wanda,"

"It's a good book Ian," I scold as I reached to take it back.

"Yes, and I'm sure the entire female population would agree with you," he paused. "Well the human ones at lest," rising from the bed pulling the book out of my reach. He opened the book examining the pages inside and the finally the cover. "Besides haven't you read "eclipse" already?" he asked eyes flashing to the cover.

"No I have not. It's just apart of the twilight series," I said matter of fact. I smiled up at him. I suspected that that some of the male aspects of our under ground family were tired of hearing us girls talk about a fictional world and the perfect fictional men that resided their.

"I guess I don't understand," Ian sighed. "What is it about this book that has mesmerized you?"

"Well, um here's the thing Ian. When I first came here, to this world I was taught very well about your history and all the violets that pertained it. Reading this is a reminder of the love humans are able to express. The beauty of something I could never fathom anywhere else. And besides if a human and a vampire can make their relation ship work it gives me all the hope for ours."

Ian smiled back at me leaning down to lightly kiss me on the lips. Then he sighed "But it's still not real"

I frowned taking back the book in his hands "which is why you'll never appreciate it." I clutched the book to my chest and strode out of the room headed towards the kitchen. Maybe I'll find Melanie. So we could discuses our Edward and Jacob debate.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own twilight or host

Bella POV

I sighed heavily. On one of the typical bad days. All the Cullen children had gone hunting. Leaving Dr. Carlisle and Esme on my emergency vampire call list. And I was doing what I usually did when Edward was away. Welcoming any trivial distraction to take me out of mind till he got back. Alice knowing how I fared during these hunting trips set up an outing for Angela Webber and myself. In other words a "play date".

That's how Angela and I ended up three hours outside of Forks browsing the new release section. I had stopped to stare at a cover with silver eyes on the cover.

"The Host," I muttered to myself.

"Oh, I herd good things about this author" Angela said picking up a copy to examine it.

"Stephenie Meyer?" I asked

"Ya, apparently they worship her in Italy" Angela replied putting the book back down. I had just smiled and headed to the check out with two copies.

By the next day Angela and I both had been hooked by an incredible world of alien invasion and human rebellions. Even though I had only bought **the host **to occupy myself till Edward came home. I found myself day dreaming about the main love interest Ian and Wanda. Wondering where they would go when the book was over.

Edward climbed in my bed room window with perfect timing. As I flipped the book closed. Finished.

"What's that" he asked

"Literature gold" I smiled as he pulled me off the bed and into a hug.

He sat on the edge of the bed placing me on his lap. Looking over the cover of the book in my hands.

"The host?" he raising an eye brow.

"Ya, do you know it?" I asked

"Alice is a secret Stephanie Meyer fan." He smiled. "I believe she has three copies of the host. One she reads. One she has for when the first one becomes too tethered to read, and one signed by Stephenie Meyer that is kept under bullet proof glass in our safe."

"Wow" was the only that would escape my mouth.

"I know she's quite the fan," he sighed.

"I can't believe she has a copy with the authors signature," I gawked.

Edward didn't say anything he just stared at me probably questioning my sanity. Finally after a long silence. Sighing he looked down at the book "I suppose I'll have to read it now. I never understood why people have such a fascination over fictional characters."

"I'll explain it to you when you're done reading it," I giggled.

As Edward tucked me in to bed he made a show of opening the first page to begin reading. I rolled over to dream of under ground tunnels and alien love stories.


End file.
